Another Dumb Mission
by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA
Summary: This is an Ani/Ami fic, but in this post, mainly Ani.


Another Dumb Mission  
By jAnUaRyRaIn  
  
Just another Ani/ Ami fic I came up with. I wrote this one like a few weeks ago. This is another one I'm gonna continue. I know I've been having problems continuing, so please just bear with me. I don't own crap, so don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just want to let everyone know where the story starts out. Obi-Wan and Anakin just came from a hanger, making their way towards the throne room. I'm not really good with descriptions, so I just wrote this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Anakin stop scratching your head!"  
  
There he goes again, yelling away, Anakin thought to himself.  
  
Master Kenobi was one strict man, and was a very easily irritated one as well. But who could blame him? He has been with the Jedi for his entire life. Obviously he'll turn out to be just like them.   
  
"Sorry, master. I don't see what's wrong with scratching my head, anyway." Anakin said. His hands were stubbornly trying to move away from his head.   
  
Anakin Skywalker was now at the age of nineteen. He was tall and quite muscular. His boyish looks had already disappeared and his behavior... well, were still the same as a boys, to his master, at least. He was quite stubborn and very hard to control. At times, Obi-Wan would curse his self for taking Anakin as his padawan.   
  
"And put your hood on. We don't want anyone to recognize us." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Gee, what a great disguise! Anakin teased.  
  
"I CAN read your thoughts, Ani."  
  
"It's pretty obvious that we're Jedi, master. Who else dresses in cloaks every single day of their lives?"  
  
Obi-Wan stopped walking and turned to face Anakin who was walking behind him.  
  
"Anakin, is it possible for you to keep quite for at least ten minutes?"  
  
"Well, ya, I guess so."  
  
"Then SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Anakin was shocked at his master's outburst. Of course that wasn't the only time Obi-Wan did such a thing, but that was the first time he had done it in public.   
  
"Ok." Anakin said.  
  
"Good."  
  
Obi-Wan turned and started walking again. Anakin was quietly walking behind him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin had just reached the queen's throne room. A security guard had just approached them.  
  
"Jedi Kenobi?" The guard politely asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Jedi Kenobi and this is my padawan."  
  
"The governor wishes to speak with you," the guard said, looked at Anakin, then continued," privately. The governor is waiting inside the room. When you are ready, you may enter."  
  
"Thank you. Please tell the governor that I will be there in a minute."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The guard entered the throne room.  
  
"What did he say, master?"  
  
"The governor wishes to speak with me alone. Anakin, I want you to go to the palace gardens and find a quiet place to meditate. Then meet me back up here in an hour."  
  
"One question, master, why is it that in every mission we are assigned to, I'm always left out of them?"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, which made Anakin feel a lot better.  
  
"That, I have no answer for, Ani. Now run along. The garden awaits."  
  
Anakin sighed and replied, "Yes, master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a long search, Anakin finally made his way to the palace garden.  
  
"It's beautiful." Anakin said to no one in particular, but to his self.  
  
"Ok, Ani, all I gotta do now is find a quite place to meditate."  
  
A grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Maybe I could just look around for a while."  
  
Anakin started walking. He was amazed by all of the exotic plants he saw.  
  
"They're so beautiful!"  
  
Anakin made his way to a small pool of water. The water was crystal clear and so attracting. He wanted so badly to just jump in and take a quick swim. Suddenly he heard some splashing. He looked around and saw that there was someone inside. It was a girl.   
  
A very attractive one too. Anakin thought to his self. She doesn't know I'm here. It probably wouldn't hurt to watch for a while.   
  
So he watched and was very pleased with what he saw. The girl swam bare.   
  
This is bad. I shouldn't be doing this! Oh but she's so beautiful!   
  
Anakin moved a little closer to the water, trying to get a better look at the girl's face.   
  
She looks so familiar. Who is she?   
  
He moved a little closer. The girl's face finally came into Anakin's view. He realized who he had been watching.  
  
Sith!!! I've been watching the queen!!! Obi-Wan will have my head for this!!! No, the queen's guards will!!! No, the queen!!! I gotta get out of here!!!  
  
Immediately, he got up and got ready to run, but slipped and fell face first to the ground.   
  
Amidala's attention was now on Anakin.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked.  
  
Ok, Ani, just get up and run. One, two, three, GO!  
  
Anakin quickly got up and ran back to the garden. Frightened, Amidala got up and put her clothes back on, still trying to see if anyone was watching her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan had been waiting outside the throne room for Anakin.   
  
It's been over an hour. Obi-Wan thought. Where could he be? Maybe I should look for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anakin slowed his pace down as though not to seem obvious.   
  
If Obi-Wan finds out, I'm dead! That means another two weeks of work detail at the temple!  
  
Anakin came to a complete halt. Anakin hit his head in realization.  
  
Oh no, it's past an hour! I better head back to the palace.  
  
"Stay where you are."  
  
Anakin turned around to find a not so happy Obi-Wan.  
  
"Master, I know it's been over an hour, but I can explain---"  
  
"No need to explain, Ani. I knew where you were. You know, there is a fine for trespassing a private sector. Oh and let's not forget how deeply in trouble you will be for spying on the queen."  
  
Anakin's eyes widely opened.   
  
"But how'd you know?!"  
  
"I'm a Jedi, Ani. It was pretty easy reading your thoughts."  
  
"Does this mean more work detail?"  
  
"I don't think so. You already have enough as it is. I think what you're about to hear will be quite enough a punishment for you."  
  
Anakin's expression grew questioning.  
  
"What I'm about to hear?"  
  
"Yes. We've been assigned a new mission. That means our vacation plans for next week have been canceled."  
  
Anakin immediately jumped in anger.  
  
"WHAT?! NO!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ani. I know you've been looking forward to a day at the beach, but hey, Naboo has rivers. I must say, rivers are great substitutes for beaches."  
  
Obi-Wan's smile suddenly dissolved when he realized that this wasn't amusing to Anakin at all.  
  
"Master, I know what I did was wrong, but to cancel our vacation... that's just down right cruel! We've been planning this for years. Practically every Jedi at the temple is going. This mission can't be so important. At least let me go."  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
"What? You know this isn't so important. Come on, master, I have to go!"  
  
"Anakin, we could always go next month."  
  
"But it won't be the same. How much fun could I possibly have when the only companion I'll have is you?!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Master, you know I love you, but you really are boring to be with."  
  
"I'm not boring! Remember when I threw you a birthday party two years ago? Now didn't we have fun?"  
  
"FUN?! YOU CALL THAT FUN?!?! Spending an entire day with a bunch of ten year olds was FUN?!"  
  
"I meant to invite your friends, honestly!"  
  
"You know what, just forget it. There's no use in complaining, anyway. Go ahead, explain to me how exciting our next mission will be."  
  
Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder while walking towards the palace.  
  
"I know you're gonna hate me for this, but our mission will involve some dancing."  
  
Anakin stopped walking and faced his master.  
  
"Why must you torture me like this? You know how much I hate dancing. It's another one of those Balls where I'm gonna have to escort some pretty little handmaiden so that the queen wouldn't feel so guilty about leaving her friends out, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, it's something like that. Except you won't only be escorting any handmaiden."  
"No!!!"  
  
"You're also assigned to provide some entertainment."  
  
Anakin gave Obi-Wan his most pleading look.  
  
"I swear I will devote my life to work detail if you get me out of this one."  
  
A loud sigh came from Obi-Wan as he started walking back to the palace.  
  
"Come on, Ani. We have more to discuss."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and followed his master.  
  
"I'll buy you a speeder."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll show you how to podrace."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll buy you a knew crystal for your lighsaber."  
  
"SHUT UP, ANI!!!"  
  
  
Ok, I know it barely had Amidala in this one, but probably in my next post, she'll be in it, since this is about her and Ani.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
